


I've Been a Bad Boy, Daddy

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Spanking, older!harry, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Harry’s birthday, and Louis feels like he knows the perfect gift to give his daddy…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been a Bad Boy, Daddy

Harry gasped sharply as he woke up with a start.

"Daddy!" Louis giggled, smiling widely and patting his father’s chest, squirming on top of his stomach and bouncing. "Daddy wake up! It’s your birthday!" he screeched, and Harry cringed.

"I know baby, I know. Can daddy sleep a little longer, love?" Harry asked softly, closing his eyes and rubbing his face with the heels of his hands, groaning quietly.

Louis pouted, whining and shaking his head. He hopped off of Harry, bounding out of the room. Harry sighed deeply, relaxing into his bed again and almost falling asleep before-

"We can do it, daddy! That’ll be my present for you. I know how bad you’ve been wanting to do it, and now we can!" Louis giggled loudly, hopping into the bed and jumping on it. Harry turned, groaning loudly and trying to suffocate himself with a pillow, causing Louis to laugh even louder.

"Let me sleep," Harry mumbled, voice distorted and muffled by the material of his soft, relaxing, lovely-to-sleep-on, wonderful, amazing pi-

"Daddy, please? I love you," Louis whined softly, sitting on the bed and crawling over to Harry, who turned around slowly. He blinked blearily as Louis held out the small video camera he’d bought for the little boy a few months ago, and pursed his lips. It had horrible quality, and had to be plugged into the computer to even watch the videos recorded on it, but it was pretty sturdy for a five dollar toy.

Harry bit his lip as his tired mind worked out what Louis was talking about, and he moved back onto his stomach, gesturing for Louis to sit on it again. He squeezed the little boy’s thighs when he was wriggling, and Louis quickly calmed down, looking down at his daddy with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you want to, love?" Harry asked, voice husky with sleep. Louis nodded with a toothy grin. "And this is my present from you?" he chuckled softly, and Louis laughed with him, nodding again.

"Please, daddy? I can’t buy you anything, so this is what I thought of," Louis asked, and Harry pat his stomach, humming.

Harry had mentioned it randomly one day after Louis had sucked him dry and they were cuddling, slipping in and out of sleep. He suggested that they video tape each other one day, so Harry can feel good even while his baby boy was at elementary school. At first Louis had protested, saying that he only wanted Harry to feel good when it was his doing. Obviously, he’d changed his mind.

Louis smiled, chubby hands turning the camera back and forth as he tried to figure out how it worked. He’d only used it once or twice, as it didn’t really come into much use. He grinned proudly when he heard he little beep saying that it had begun recording, and looked at the little screen.

“Daddy,” Louis drawled, dragging the word out as he shoved the camera in Harry’s face, then pulled it back, repeating the action multiple times until his daddy grabbed it and turned it around to look at Louis. He looked lovely, feathered hair all mussed up from bed, cheeks flushed from giggling. His tanned skin looked almost like it was glowing in the morning light that seeped in through his blinds, casting soft light in lines across the room.

“Tell us what we’re doing, baby,” Harry whispered, putting Louis on the spot to decide what they were going to film. Louis whined in protest, kneading his small hands into Harry’s chest before crinkling his nose and thinking.

He smiled, moving back and planting his arse on Harry’s crotch, parting his lips and panting with a small whimper, though he was clearly not breathless. Harry bit his lip, almost in awe of how quickly his little boy could go from innocent to desperate in seconds.

“I’ve been a bad boy, daddy…” he whimpered, breath coming out in quick little pants as he quickly rutted down against Harry. “I need to be punished,” he whispered. Harry felt his face heat up and his cock twitch lightly, cursing to himself quietly in his mind.

“What did you do, baby boy?” Harry questioned gently, licking his lips and chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Tell the camera what you did, love.”

Louis shifted, rocking down against Harry a bit slower as he blinked down at the camera, searching for the little bit of glass that was recording his every movement. He found it, nibbling on his bottom lip and nodding.

“I touched myself, daddy,” Louis whispered, wide blue eyes flickering from his daddy to the camera. He continued after earning himself an urging hum from Harry. “When I woke up this morning, my willy was all hard. It was real, real early, so I decided to fix it myself. I’m sorry…” he whimpered.

Harry swallowed thickly, nodding. It was a cliché reason, but he wasn’t complaining at all.

“And how did you fix it, love? Did you use the vibrator daddy gave you for Christmas?” he asked lowly, groaning quietly when Louis nodded. It was a slim little thing, nothing too thick for Louis’ little body to handle when Harry wasn’t there to help him. He remembered the first time they used it, Louis squirming and gasping, flushed to his toes. “Did you finger yourself open, baby?”

“Yes, daddy. Three fingers. I couldn’t…couldn’t get back all the way. I wasn’t gonna use the vibrator, daddy, but I couldn’t,” Louis explained quietly, squeezing the tiny amount of fat over Harry’s stomach.

Harry nodded, curling his toes as Louis moaned quietly, grinding down on his fully thickened cock. “How should daddy punish you, baby? What do you think you deserve?” he asked lowly, voice thick with arousal.

Louis let out a breathy whimper, face screwed up in pleasure. “Spank me,” he murmured, thin lips cherry red from biting and licking over them. “Spank me until I cry, daddy…”

Harry moaned quietly, closing his eyes as his cock throbbed. Anything that was innocent about Louis was a lie. A big fat lie.

Louis didn’t wait for an answer, moving and standing up with his feet on either side of Harry’s hips. He waited until the camera panned over his body before curling his fingers in the waistband of his pajama pants, pushing them down his legs and kicking them off the bed. Harry wanted to zoom in on the small prominent bulge under Louis’ boxers, wanted to thumb over the small spot of precome. He controlled himself, though, kept the camera glued to Louis’ small frame as the younger boy turned around and got on all fours, head hung and back arched.

The camera definitely didn’t shake in Harry’s hold as Louis reached back with one hand at a time, pulling down the waistband of his boxers over his pert little bum until it pressed into his thighs, still covering his little bulge in the front.

“Daddy, I want to be punished,” Louis whimpered quietly, eyes closed with his nose scrunched up. Harry shifted, sitting back on his thighs before he moved the camera and tightly held it with one hand, his other hand reaching forward to squeeze Louis’ left cheek, reveling in the airy whimper that left the younger boy’s lips.

“How many do you think you can handle, baby?” Harry asked softly, swiping his hand over the tanned skin softly, feeling it beneath his hand.

“Ten,” Louis whispered, just blurting out a random number. Harry nodded, raising his hand and smacking Louis’ arse, watching as the cheek jiggled and settled again.

“Eleven it is,” Harry murmured, tightening his hold on the camera even more as Louis removed his weight from his hands to his elbows, fingers gripping into the thick blankets.

Harry raised his hand again once Louis had changed his position and gotten comfortable, quickly showering three loud resounding smacks to his arse. Louis bit into the duvet, moaning and whimpering as he wiggled his bum teasingly.

Harry moved the camera to his other hand, spanking and smacking Louis’ taut little arse until it was red and angry. He felt the heat press into his lips as he kissed each cheek softly, tickling his blunt nails up Louis’ back and causing him to shiver. He’d definitely gone past eleven smacks, but Louis didn’t seem to mind, arching his back and basically offering his bum on a silver platter while he panted, face flushed.

“Daddy, please…” Louis whined, letting his legs collapse so he was lying on his stomach, legs spread as he pressed his cheek into the covers, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. “Please, want your fingers…” he panted, rolling over onto his back and bringing his knees up, spreading his legs wide as he blinked up at Harry, pupils blown. Harry nodded, moving the camera to the other hand once again as he reached over to his drawer, pulling out the lube and awkwardly spreading it over his fingers. He wiggled them to let the liquid heat up slightly before pressing his middle finger to Louis’ hole.

Louis squirmed, already trying to push back on his finger. Harry bit his lip, not sure where to point the camera. He moved it up Louis’ body, looking at his face for a moment before jerking it to his hand, pushing his finger in slowly. Wriggling, Louis moaned, trying to spread his little thighs wider, desperate for his daddy’s fingers.

“Daddy,” he breathed, eyes half lidded as he looked up at Harry. “Please, more…” he whispered. “Used the vibrator this morning, already stretched,” he insisted. Harry hummed, pushing in a second finger and working them in and out, scissoring and curling them deliciously. He waited until Louis was basically reaching down and trying to force Harry to add a third finger before he worked it in, shuddering when Louis gasped and arched his back, knowing he’d hit that spot that Louis couldn’t reach earlier.

“Are you gonna come like this, love?” Harry asked shakily, resisting the urge to pull his fingers out and bury his cock deep in Louis’ little body. He swallowed thickly when Louis shook his head, and slowly pulled his fingers out one at a time. “How are you gonna come, baby?” he asked, humming curiously when Louis weakly sat up and pushed at his shoulders.

“Do…do that thing,” Louis breathed, blinking up at Harry and clawing into his own thighs. “Do that thing where you rub us together,” he begged softly, breathless. Harry nodded, working his boxers off before pulling Louis closer, sitting him on his lap. Louis squirmed closer until his little cock was pressed against Harry’s, letting out a shaky moan.

“You’re so perfect, baby,” Harry whispered, shifting and angling the camera awkwardly. Louis nodded, barely listening. “How about you do it, Lou? Use your hand,” he murmured, smiling reassuringly as Louis looked up at him with wide eyes, worried he’d do something wrong. He hesitantly moved a hand between them, gripping their cocks, but whining when Harry’s slipped out of his grip.

“Daddy…” Louis protested softly, but nibbled on his bottom lip when Harry grasped his other hand, pressing it to their cocks. He nodded faintly, holding them together with both of his hands. He slowly moved them up and down, squeezing their dicks together and shivering gently. His was much smaller than his daddy’s, and it was kind of awkward with both hands, but the feeling it was giving him was leaving him panting.

Harry grabbed the lube, pouring it over their cocks and moaning softly when Louis tightened his grip as it smeared into their flesh, not wanting to lose his grip. Louis whimpered, hips softly bucking into his hands and rubbing against Harry’s cock, not able to help it. Harry bit his lip, groaning quietly and moving one large hand to press into Louis’ back, rubbing small circles under his shirt.

Louis quickened his hands, breathing fast as his little hands slid over the hot skin. Harry moved his hand from Louis’ back, gripping it around both of Louis’ hands and slowing him down. The younger boy shook his head, letting out a quiet murmur of protest and trying to fight against Harry’s much stronger hand, wanting faster and quicker.

Harry gripped them together tightly, listening to the gentle wet slick of the lube and precome as their hands moved over the skin. Louis closed his eyes tightly, face scrunched up as he babbled random slurs of words and little begs, not getting any reaction from Harry.

When Harry let go and pressed his hand to Louis’ thigh, Louis quickly sped up his hands, tongue slightly poking out past his parted lips as he worked his hands over their skin, wiggling and squirming and shaking his head back and forth.

“I’m, daddy, please, I’m coming,” Louis breathed, arching his back as he squeezed them together tightly, spurting hotly over them, a bit of his come dribbling onto the head of Harry’s cock. His little hands slowed, squeezing them weakly as he breathed quickly from his release. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, pulling his hands away as he squeezed them together tight, his own larger hand working over them quickly. Louis squirmed, whining in protest.

Harry squeezed them together tight, his own breath coming out quickly as he felt the warmth coil in his stomach, loving the gentle way that Louis squirmed and pushed at his shoulders.

“D-daddy…hurts, it hurts…” Louis breathed, shaking his head and leaning forward to bite on Harry’s shoulder. “Daddy, please,” Louis begged softly. Harry shook his head, whispering a slur of curses as he came, grunting softly and biting harshly into his bottom lip. Louis moaned quietly, though he was sensitive and not gaining any pleasure from it, wanting only to please his daddy.

Harry shifted, slowly pulling back and pressing the stop button on the video camera, setting it aside on the night stand. Louis let out a relieved sigh, cuddling in close and pressing their torsos together, locking his ankles behind Harry’s back.

“Thank you,” he breathed quietly, fitting his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry chuckled, a hearty one that came from his chest.

“Thank you for the best present ever, love,” he whispered, rubbing his hand up and down his back.

xoxo

It was approximately a month later before Louis even brought up the video, asking about it curiously over dinner one night. Harry bit his lip and confirmed that, yes, he’d watched it. Louis grinned widely, immediately giddy.

Currently, they were heading up to Harry’s room to hook the camera up to the computer and watch it together. Louis was clung to Harry’s back, arms around his neck and little legs hooked around his waist, ankles together to keep him from slipping. Harry smiled widely, arms hooked under the little boy’s knees as they made their way up the stairs and into his room.

After depositing Louis on the bed, Harry grabbed the USB cable to the camera and connected it to the laptop on his desk. Harry hummed as the video began to play, turning back and forth on his swivel chair gently. Louis blinked at the screen, smiling widely as he saw Harry.

“Look, daddy, it’s you!” he exclaimed excitedly, bounding off the bed and onto his daddy’s lap. Harry laughed quietly, nodding and pulling Louis up to a more comfortable position.

_“Tell us what we’re doing, baby.”_

Louis smiled widely as he watched the camera view become blurry as Harry moved his arm to get more comfortable, and giggled quietly. He felt his cheeks heat up gently as he watched himself move his small hands over his daddy’s chest, hips moving fluidly as he ground down against the much bigger male.

_“I’ve been a bad boy, daddy…”_

_“What did you do, baby boy?”_

Louis whimpered quietly, turning around in Harry’s lap and straddling him gently. Harry raised his eyebrows, pressing his hands into his hips and pushing the pads of his thumbs into the plush of his stomach, rubbing small circles into the skin.

“What’s wrong, love?” he asked quietly, giving Louis a soft smile. The younger boy whined again, squirming and puckering his lips, which Harry kissed softly. “Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong, baby?”

Louis pouted, crinkling his nose and furrowing his eyebrows, curling his chubby little fingers into Harry’s shirt.

“I’ve been a bad boy, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr!](http://www.1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
